


Chapter 1: The End

by glimadoracuties



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimadoracuties/pseuds/glimadoracuties
Summary: Horde Prime is finally dead, but at what cost? Everyone rushes back to Mara's ship to try and make it off Prime's ship, before it falls down to the planet. Though not everyone is able to make it.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Chapter 1: The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have decided to post. I just thought about it, and decided to type it before I lost the idea. I hope you enjoy it.

Finally it was over as Adora pulled her sword out of Horde Prime. After a long battle between the two, Adora was able to inflict the final fatal blow. Adora turns away from the body as in drops of the control panel onto the ground. She looks over at Glimmer, who is laying on the floor beside Bow. Adora starts to walk over to her as she can feel her body tiring from the fight.

“Glimmer.” Adora says as she can feel some parts of her clothes dampen more from the open wounds she’s gotten. Adora is halfway to Glimmer when there is an explosion. Adora backs away as debri from the ceiling falls between Adora and Glimmer.

“Adora!” Glimmer says as she attempts to get up by herself. She is stopped short though, because she is weak from using up all the magic she had left in her. Bow helps her out though in getting her to stand up.

“It’ll be fine.” Adora says over the pile burning in front of her. “It looks like the ship is starting to fail. Get headed back to the ship. I’ll find another way around.” With that Bow leads Glimmer away to the ship, as Adora turns around to find another path.

Adora is running through the endless halls, she can feel the back of her mind wanting to rest, but her adrenaline keeps her going, along with her wanting to talk to Glimmer and confess her feelings to her. She runs through the room which looks like the main power is located. Adora sees that it is clearly failing, but she stops to notice something on a flashing panel.

There’s a timer on it that reads 10 minutes, and it’s counting down. Adora then realizes she has 10 minutes before the ship completely shuts down, and it falls down to Etheria. As she turns around to find Mara’s ship, something hits her hard in the side, sending her flying into the wall. When Adora looks up, she sees a clone standing there.

“You thought you could get rid of me that easily?” It says in Horde Prime’s voice. “Before you were able to destroy me other body, I teleported my consciousness into one of my clones.” The clone starts to walk toward Adora, who is still lying on the ground. “You have ruined everything I have built, so if this ship is going down, I’m going to make sure that we’re both going.” The clone starts to run at Adora, who is finally able to get up, despite her injuries.

She dodges the clone’s grasp as it runs at her. She can’t run away in the shape she is, and she can’t fight either. Adora just keeps dodging the clone as she thinks of what she can do. As she dodges a burning piece of metal, that has been thrown at her, she looks at the power source. It’s a big electrical ball that has started to crack. Adora sees this as the only way she has a chance.

Adora then runs at the clone who is standing between her and the power source. She slides underneath the clone as they attempt to grab her. When she gets up the clone is already running at her again. As the clone gets within grabbing reach, Adora grabs their hands. She falls to the ground, and kicks them in their stomach to propel them into the power source.

A big explosion goes off that sends Adora to the other side of the room. She hits the wall hard, and then falls to the ground. Everything goes black for a moment as all the power goes off, but soon enough is lit up with blinking red lights. It looks like the ship is working on backup power.

Adora drags herself off the floor with a grunt. She clutches her side, as she feels more blood seep through her shirt. With that she starts off at a slower run than before, hoping that she’ll reach the ship in time.

…………………….

Glimmer and Bow are walking fast through a hallway when the power goes out. They look around at the blinking lights wondering what has just happened.

“Come on.” Bow says as he starts to walk again. He has Glimmer’s arm swung across his back to help her as they walk. “We need to keep moving. I”m sure that by the time we get there, Adora will be there too.”

Glimmer feels a little better at Bow’s words, but she still feels bad. This whole mess is her fault. She should have never fought with Adora, and she should have listened when Adora said the heart of Etheria was too dangerous to mess with. Here she is now, no magic, and being helped along by her best friend Bow, as her other best friend is somewhere.

Is that all she thought of Adora? Just a best friend? No. Glimmer knew that she had feelings for the girl, but she was just too nervous to tell her. Also, with a war going on, it didn’t seem appropriate to.

Bow and Glimmer turn a corner to see Mara’s ship a little bit in front of them. As they near it, they see Entrapta pop out.

“There you two are.” She says as she lets them inside. “I was wondering if you’d make it back before this whole thing comes down.”

“Yea, well looks like we got here in time.” Bow says as he sets Glimmer down on the floor of the ship. “Has Adora gotten here?”

“No. Haven’t seen her since you went to go get Glimmer. Though I was able to find Catra and Hordak.” Hordak lays on the ground unconscious, and Catra is sitting not too far away.

“We have to go look for her.” Glimmer says as she tries to get up.

“Woah there.” Bow says as she pushes her to sit back down. “I know that she’ll make it, but I’ll go out and see if i can find her. Okay?”

Glimmer thinks for a moment at how angry she is that she can’t even do something simple like look for Adora. “Fine.”

Bow gets up and starts to head toward the door. “I’ll be back in a few……” Bow then runs into the door. “Hey! Why is this shut? More importantly, why won’t it open.” Bow punches the door to see if it’ll open, but nothing happens.

“Please do not do that.” The ship’s computer says. “I am not authorized to do that.”

“By whose authority?” Bow asks, getting a little irritated.

“By Adora’s. She told me that once everyone was back that I leave. Whether she was here or not.”

“What?!” Bow says, clearly shocked by this. “Why would she do this.”

“Her purpose was to save Glimmer, and stop Horde Prime. She has successfully completed both. Now it is my turn to return everyone safely back to Etheria.” With that the ship turns on, and starts to leave.”

“NO!” Both Glimmer and Bow say at the same time. “You can’t do this.”

Bow runs up to the control panel, and starts pressing random buttons, in hope that he can make it stop. “Stop this right now!”

“I’m sorry. I can’t accept your demand.”

The ship then shoots out of the Horde Prime’s ship, as another explosion occurs. Bow is still trying to figure out how to turn the thing off, as Glimmer looks out the window. She sees the ship start to fall very fast down to the planet.

“Adora!” Glimmer says as she feels tears fall from her face. All she can do is just sit and watch as the ship crashes to the ground.

It doesn’t take long for Mara’s ship to land back on Etheria. When it does Glimmer can feel some of her magic return, which makes her get up and rush out of the ship.

“Glimmer!” Bow says as she runs out of the ship and into the forest. Glimmer doesn’t care though, all she can think about is how she needs to get to the ship.

Glimmer emerges from the forest to see part of the ship in the sea, and the other buring on land. “Adora!” Glimmer yells as she goes looking through the wreckage on land. She runs around hoping to find the blond girl that has stolen her heart. When all seems lost, she sees something red catch her eye. It’s Adora’s jacket that has been torn and burned a little. Glimmer picks it up as she feels more tears well up in her eyes.

“No Adora. Please.” Glimmer says softly as she clutches the jacket to her chest. Feeling determined not to give up, she runs to the shore. She walks into the water a bit looking at what is floating. Hoping that she will get lucky. Suddenly something catches her eye to the left of her.

It looks to be a body floating in the water. Glimmer runs up to it, and notices that it is Adora. She has cuts all over her body, and open wounds that need tending to. Glimmer grabs Adora’s arms and drags her to the shore. She’s right at the edge of the forest when she decides to stop.

Glimmer drops down on her knees as she looks at Adora. “Adora, please wake up.” Glimmer says as she gently shakes her. When Adora doesn’t move, panic starts to rise in Glimmer. “Adora! Please wake up. I can’t lose you.” Glimmer then realizes that she is not breathing. Glimmer puts her head on Adora’s chest and listens, but the only sound she can hear is the crashing of the waves on the shore, and the burning of the ship on land.

Glimmer then brings Adora’s limp body up into a hug, as she starts to sob into her. She doesn’t know how long she had been crying, but she doesn’t care. She had just gotten Adora back, and now she was gone forever, and Glimmer couldn’t do anything about it.

Glimmer is startled as she feels a hand on her shoulder. It’s Bow, and he has tears in his eyes too, from realizing the situation. He spreads his arms out, inviting Glimmer in, as to comfort her. Glimmer accepts gratefully, as both feel more tears start to come down their face.

More time goes by, but neither care, because all they can do is be in each other’s arms, as the whole situation sinks in. Glimmer finally dares to open her eyes again to look at Adora’s body, when she sees something that makes her gasp. This makes Bow open his eyes, and do the same.

The forest seems to be lighting up, as grass magically grows towards Adora’s body. It grows underneath her, and around her, before growing up to wrap around her body. When it finishes growing, the light seems to start to go into Adora’s body. The light disappears as it enters her, and then soon enough it goes dark again.

Glimmer pushes herself out of Bow’s grasp, and to Adora. She brushes some of the grass away as she puts her head to Adora’s chest once more. This time though, after a few moments of listening she hears a beat. She waits for a second one before getting up.

“Oh my gosh Bow. She’s alive.” She looks at Adora’s face to see her take small shallow breaths. Bow notices too, which makes him sigh in relief.

“Bow. We need to get her to the doctors. Her wounds are still bad.” Glimmer gestures to the blood all over Adora’s body.

“You’re right.” Bow says as he looks at Glimmer. “Do you think you’ll be able to teleport there?”

Glimmer thinks for a moment, as she feels the magic inside her grow. “I think I’ll be able to make it.” Glimme then pulls Adora up into her arms. “It’s going to be alright, I’ve got you.” WIth that, all three disappear into a cloud of sparkles.

They reappear in the castle, and Glimmer starts to run. She runs down a few halls before finally reaching the hospital wing. She kicks down the door, before she yells “HELP!”

THe doctors that are there are startled by the greeting, but they soon notice Adora in Glimmer’s arms. One rushes to the queen, and takes Adora away from her. Another one approaches her.

“Are you alright my queen?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Just take care of Adora please. She’s been hurt really bad.” Glimmer says as she sees Adora taken through another door.

“Yes my queen. We will take good care of her.” With that, Glimmer is left alone in the room.

She decides to go out of the room though, because she can feel herself start to panic waiting there. As she steps out, Bow is standing there out of breath. He seems to have finally caught up with her.

“The doctors took her, They said they’d do everything they can.” Glimmer says looking at Bow, who has finally stabilized his breathing.

“Glimmer.” Bow says as he puts his hands on Glimmer’s shoulders. “Adora’s going to be alright. I can feel it. Though, there is something you should know.”

Glimmer looks at Bow with a confused face, when she hears a voice that she thought she would never hear again.

“Glimmer?”

Glimmer looks past Bow to see her father standing in the middle of the hall way.

“Dad?!” Glimmer says as she approaches him.

King Micah relaxes a bit as he opens his arms. “Glimmer.”

Glimmer then runs into his arms, and is pulled into a big bear hug.

“But I thought you were dead. You’ve been gone for so long, I thought I’d never get to see you again. How are you here right now?” Glimmer cries into her dad’s shoulder.

“Adora and Bow found me on Beast Island, and saved me. THey brought me back to you.” He says as he pulls Glimmer into a deeper hug.

Glimmer is so happy that she has her father back. She is so happy that Adora was the one to find him. Just another reason why Glimmer loves Adora.

Adora. They have so much to talk about, but right now she is being taken care of. Hopefully she will make it through, and they can be together once again.

Micah grabs Glimmer and pulls her out of the hug to look her in her face. “You’ve grown up so much.” Micah puts his hand on her face, which makes her grab it and smile. “Let’s talk somewhere else over some food.”

“Okay.” Glimmer says in a weak voice. WIth that Glimmer and Micah walk off to go find a quiet place to talk, and catch up.

………………

Two weeks have gone by since Etheria was saved. The wreckage on Etheria has been completely cleaned up, and everyone is getting into a normal routine with no war. Glimmer and Micah have been all caught up on each other’s lives, after crying a few more times, and many hugs. It seems like everything has gone back to normal, except for one thing.

Glimmer sits at a chair next to the hospital bed. Her back hurts from sitting there all night, but it doesn’t bother her that much. She holds onto Adora’s hand while she watches her chest rise and fall with her breaths.

The doctors were able to stop the bleeding, and close all her wounds, but they said it would take time for them to heal. Adora had lost a lot of blood that night including her life, but somehow she was saved. Glimmer still doesn’t know how exactly, but she doesn’t care. She’s been given a second chance with Adora, and she doesn’t plan on messing it up. Though in order to fix everything, Adora needs to wake up.

“Please wake up Adora.” Glimmer says as she gently squeezes Adora’s hand. “I know you’ve been through so much, but it would be nice if you could wake up, and tell me that you’re fine. It’s been so lonely without you around. I know that I have my dad back, thank you again by the way, and Bow, and all the other princesses. Though it’s not the same without you there.”

Bow suddenly comes into the room with flowers in his hand. He walks up and sets them down on the nightstand, before saying anything. “Glimmer I think you should go get some rest. I bet you back is hurting from sitting there all night.”

“Bow….” Glimmer starts to say.

“No.” Bow says to cut her off. “I know you really want her to wake up, believe me we all do, but just sitting there will not make time go by any faster. You should go do something, take a shower, go for a walk.”

Glimmer thinks for a moment. TIme has seemed to slow down, and she did need a shower, more than she would like to admit. “Fine.” Glimmer says with a sigh. Before going though she takes a final look at Adora. “I”ll be back. I promise.”

…………………

It’s mostly dark as Adora leans against a wall, looking out at Etheria. She watches the Mara’s ship fly through the air safely back to the ground. She feels relieved tha Glimmer will finally be okay, and that this long war will finally end. Though she also feels dread, as she won’t be able to experience it all with Glimmer.

“I’m so sorry Glimmer.” Adora says as tears fall down her face. “Please forgive me. All I wanted was for you to be safe. Believe me. I tried to make it, but I wasn’t good enough.” Adora senses herself, along with the ship, plummet down to the planet. Adora takes one final look at Mara’s ship, before the one she’s on hit the ground, and says “I love you.”

Everything goes black, and Adora is in some kind of black void. She looks around, but she can’t see anything. Everything is cold around her, and she can feel herself slipping away. She sees a light, and it starts to grow. It looks like it’s the end of the line for her.

As the light gets closer to Adora though, she is suddenly tagged back. The light reaches out to her and wraps around her, trying to take her, but some force is pulling her away. Suddenly there’s a new light, one that’s yellow, and not white. It shines bright as it makes the white light disappear. Then there’s darkness again.

There’s a voice though, it seems so distant, but Adora knows whose it is. She strains her ears to hear It’s going to be alright. I’ve got you. With that everything goes dark again.

Sometime later things start to get bright again, but not like last time. It’s a faint glow and it seems to say something. Please come back to me. Adora starts to run toward the glow. “Glimmer! Glimmer wait. Come back here.”  
………………..

Adora slowly opens her eyes to see herself lying in a bed. “Glimmer?” she whispers as she remembers what happened in her dreams. Though there is no one in the room she is in. She tries to sit up, but is stopped as she looks down at all the bandages of her.

How did she get these? Where is she? Adora asks herself these questions as she tries to remember the events leading up to this. She recalls getting Glimmer, killing Horde Prime, then being separated. She then remembers watching Mara’s ship fly away, as Horde Prime’s ship fell to the planet.

Oh my gosh! Adora thinks to herself. I died, but how am I here right now?

With no one around, Adora tries to get answers for herself. She manages to sit herself up, and swing her legs over the bed slowly. She takes a few breaths before trying to get up. She slides off the bed, but when she goes to put all her weight on her feet, she almost falls. She quickly grabs the table next to the bed to help herself up. She pulls herself up a bit, before leaning against the wall to continue walking.

When she finally gets to the door, she can feel sweat on her forehead. She also feels pain in her abdomen, and that’s when she remembers how she got hurt there. Adora almost falls as the memory of her getting cut by Horde Prime emerges in her brain. She quickly shakes it though as she opens up the door.

She looks out into the hallway to see no one around. Where is everyone? Adora decides to turn right, and walk down that way. Luckily she doesn’t get too far when she hears familiar voices. Its Bow’s along with Glimmer.

“Glimmer.” Adora breaths as she tries to increase her pace. Though it’s not much, because she has to use the walls to help her stay up.

Adora finally makes it to the doors of the room in which her friends are in. She takes a deep breath before pushing them open. She looks at everyone in the room as they turn their heads to look at who has come in. Glimmer, Bow, Micah, and all the other princesses are in the room talking. They all stare in disbelief at Adora, who has just magically walked through the door. Though she doesn’t stay upright for too long, as she can feel her vision go blurry, and then completely dark.

As she falls down she hears Glimmer call out to her. Then she can feel herself being picked up and moved somewhere. It’s a while until Adora is able to open her eyes again. Though this time she is not alone, as Glimmer sits next to her bed holding her hand. Adora grunts as she tries to sit up to look at Glimmer better.

“Woah there Adora.” Glimmer says as she gets up. “You need rest. Especially after you scared everyone pulling that stunt in the war room. What were you thinking?’

Adora is finally able to sit up a bit, so she can look Glimmer in her eyes. “I was thinking that I needed to get to you Glimmer.” Adora says in a faint voice.

Glimmer blushes at this a little bit. “Well maybe next you could wake for me to check on you. I was going to after the meeting. There was no reason for you to get up.”

“Well. I thought that after I woke up from dying, that you would be next to me.”

“Oh. You know about that.” Glimmer says as she looks down away from Adora.

Adora brings up her hand and puts it on Glimmer’s check to make her look at her. She can see tears forming in her eyes. “Hey. There’s no reason to cry. I’m here aren’t I? I’m alive.”

“Yea, but you’re here because of me.” Glimmer says as tears start to fall from her face. “If only I…...I had listened to you.” 

Adora pulls Glimmer onto her bed, so she can hug her before saying anything. “Hey, don’t do that. None of this is your fault. No one could have predicted what was to happen.” Adora pulls Glimmer into a deeper hug as she can feel herself crying a little bit.

Both lay on Adora’s bed for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s company. At some point though Glimmer pushes herself off of Adora, so she can look her in her eyes.

“Adora. I felt so bad about all our fights when I was on Horde Primes ship. Then when I saw your body, I was so heart broken. I didn’t know how I was going to live without you.” Adora cusp Glimmer’s cheek as she feels herself cry a little bit more at what Glimmer was saying. “Adora. I love you, and I never want to lose you again.”

Adora looks at Glimmer’s face as she says this and smiles. “I love you too, and I don’t want to think about a world without you.” This makes Glimmer blush more and giggle a little bit. Then Glimmer leans forward and kisses Adora.

When she pulls away, Adora is blushing with an astonished look on her face.

“I’m sorry.” Glimmer says. “I’ve just wanted to do that for so long now.” Before Glimmer can continue talking, Adora leans into her and returns the kiss.

Adora then pulls away a little bit to whisper. “I think I know.” Glimmer feels chills run up her back at this, before kissing Adora again, and again.


End file.
